Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution
is the twenty-seventh episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This episode marks the debut of Kyoryu Red Carnival and a new opening sequence. Synopsis With Gabutyra subsuming Daigo's personality, he goes on the run, while Debo Shinobinba and Debo Karyudosu appear to prevent the other Kyoryugers from saving him. Plot After a failed attempt to catch the feral Kyoryu Red, and Gabutyra fretting over being unable to help due to his size, Ian gets an idea and leaves to see Yayoi on the matter of Gabutyra's feelings. The search party are then attacked by the Debo Monsters Debo Shinobinba and Debo Karyudosu, who Endolf had created to help him hunt down Kyoryu Red and kill him to make him stronger by absorbing their resentment. The four are overpowered with Debo Shinobinba sealing their transformation devices with the powerless Kyoryugers fighting the Zorima as Endolf and his hunting party take their leave. Upon learning of the new turn of events, Kyoryu Black before his transformation is cancelled and sealed. However, with Utsusemimaru forced into acting out a deception that he has an alternate way to transform, the Kyoryugers distract the hunting party long enough for Kyoryu Red to escape. Kyoryu Red is eventually grabbed by Torin who risks his life to restore Daigo to his mentality. Learning of what has transpired, despite Torin pleading him not to go, Daigo comes to the others' aid, getting his Gaburivolver sealed by Shinobinba. However, telling the others to stand aside as he rips his shirt off, Daigo fights the Zorima on his own. By then, Yayoi arrives to hold off Debo Shinobinba and Debo Karyudosu as she tells Daigo to give the Zyudenchi to Gabutyra. Once he does, it causes to Gabutyra to shrink into what Amy calls "Minityra", a form representing Gabutyra's desire to fight with Daigo. Once transformed, Kyoryu Red turns Minityra into the Gabutyra de Carnival gun while assuming a new form that he christens as "Kyoryu Red Carnival". With Debo Shinobinba's Debo Ninpo ineffective against him, Kyoryu Red Carnival defeats the Debo Monster, releasing the other Kyoryugers from the seal. Though enlarged by Luckyuro as he came for Endolf, Debo Shinobinba is destroyed by Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. Brought before Chaos, Endolf learns they are going after Torin as part of a plan to gather a large amount of malice. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - N/A *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Kyoryu Gold - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 49 . *The opening credits have been updated with Ramirez, Tessai and Yayoi being represented as well as including Kyoryuzin Kung Fu and the Plezuon-centered formations. *The episode title is a reference to the announcement of the Gabutyra De Carnival when about to transform. *This episode introduces a third version of the Kyoryuger eyecatch, replacing the eyecatch featuring the six Kyoryugers transforming using footage from Brave 12, which first appeared in Brave 17. Reminiscent of the first Kyoryuger eyecatch with Kyoryu Gold as well now, it features the six Kyoryuger's totem Zyudenchi coming to them before the break and posing in front of Kyoryuzin's head (which has a bigger smile than before) in their transformed state after the break. *This episode marks the second time Daigo appears himself shirtless after he regains himself back to normal. The first time Daigo appears himself shirtless was in Brave 9. *The monster of the week was voiced by Yousuke Ito, who previously portrayed Sen-chan in Dekaranger and guest stars in Goseiger's Epic 10 and Epic 39 as Magis. **Funnily enough, another Dekaranger's fellow Ayumi Kinoshita (Jasmine) was also in Kyoryuger. Unlike Ayumi, Yousuke appears as guest star voice only. **Before his death, Debo Shinobinba shouts "Delete!", the terms used by Dekarangers to eliminate Alienizer. *Utchy's ninja transformation dance is a spoof of ninja-themed Super Sentai series, Kakuranger and Hurricaneger. **Coincidentally Debo Karyudosu is voiced by Hiroshi Tsuchida, who portrayed Saizou (NinjaBlue) in Kakuranger DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboss Army, Brave 26: Surprise! GabutyraMan, Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution and Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢オ・マツリンチョ！レッドちょうしんか｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢オ・マツリンチョ！レッドちょうしんか｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo